Katalina's Life Story
by miss katalina
Summary: Katalina's mom was killed by a tauren , her dad is fighting for her, and she fled to darnassus with her friend Sanoreeza. Will she be safe from the horde and will she see her dad again? Read to find out. My first fan fic


_**World of Warcraft**_

_**(The story of Katalina Stormpike)**_

**Chapter 1:**

Four years have passed since the mortal races banded together, and stood united against the might of the burning legion. Though Azeroth was saved the tenuous pact between the horde and the alliance has all but evaporated. The drums of war thunder once again…

Katalina Stormpike was a loving caring Night Elf. Katalina was twelve years old but quite mature for her age. She always thought of others before herself. She loved to spend her time sitting in the forest of Darkshore playing with all of the little animals including her pet nightstalker, a panther like animal, named Sapphire. Her life was just about perfect, but that all was about to change.

"Daddy, I'm home," I shouted carrying a bundle of food. "Daddy?" I questioned surprised my dad didn't answer. I put the food on the table and walked into her parent's room to find my mother crying on her bed. "Mommy, what's wrong?" I whispered. "Your father, he…" Mom started crying again. "Daddy what?" I started to get scared. "They took him to the battle field" Mom shouted. "What!" I sounded more amazed than anything, "Who took him?" "The guards", Mom said, "they rammed down the door and demanded your father to come to the battleground or else he would be arrested."

"No, no!" I cried. I ran down the stairs and headed to the forest.

I sat on a tree stump crying. Sapphire crept up to me. "Meow" she was questioning why I was crying. "They took Daddy, they took him from me!" I started crying even more as I dug my face into Sapphire's pelt. She started purring. My friend, Sanoreeza, had heard me crying and walked out of her cottage to see who was crying. "Kat, is that you?" she questioned, "What's wrong?" "The guards took him," I paused, "they took away my father!" I started crying again. "They took my father too," San whispered. San had started crying too, I had never seen her cry. San was twenty-one. Her pet nightstalker, Mezzo, had followed her. Our cats sat next to us as we cried.

The next day I woke up early. I went downstairs not remembering the previous day. "Mommy, Daddy I'm awake," Katalina announced as she did every morning. "Darling, don't you remember, your father left for the battleground" Mom was surprised I didn't remember. "No!" I cried. "I knew it was too real to be a dream". I heard trumpets sound. My mom and I ran outside to see smoke rising from the forest. I knew what was happening. The burning legion had come to destroy our homeland.

"Katalina, you must leave" Mom was scared. "But Mom" "No buts" I was cut short by my mom. "Take Sapphire and run away. Run as far as you can go. Sanoreeza will come with you to keep you safe". Mom placed me upon my nightstalker and handed me a bundle containing food and clothing. "You must hurry Katalina; the orcs will be here soon". San was already mounted on Mezzo, "Kat, lets go," she stated. "Kay" I answered softly. As we were almost out of town I heard the cry of my mother's voice. I looked behind me. She was dead on the dirt road, killed by a Tauren, a cow type mortal who could walk on two legs and talk. "No!!" I started crying as my vision started to get blurry. "Kat, Kat!" San was now yelling. "Stop crying, we need to get away from here." My vision started to blur as I fainted on my pet's furry back.

**Chapter 2:**

When I woke up the next morning I was lying in the inn in what appeared to be Darnassus. "Hello?" I asked. A strange girl walked towards me. "Hi, I'm Finya" she said. "Sanoreeza told me what happened, I'm sorry." "I'll be fine, I guess" I rolled my eyes. Finya was a Night Elf like me. She had long purple hair and glowing yellow eyes.

After I got dressed I went outside. Sapphire was waiting for me eating some raptor meat, her favorite. I hopped on top of her and explored what I thought was Darnassus. I had never been to Darnassus before but had heard many tales of it and this place fit the description. It was beautiful, full of small animals and creatures. As I was exploring I happened upon a guard. "Aren't you a bit to little to be riding a nightstalker?" the guard asked. "It was the only choice I had", I explained, "I hopped on to her to get away from the orcs." Before she could say anything else I had disappeared hiding in the Auction House.

I decided to buy a sword because all I had was a small dagger. "Do you have any swords?" I asked the auctioneer. "Yes we do, follow me" he motioned. "Wow" I said in awe. "I want that one. No that one!" the auctioneer laughed. "I think this would be a good sword for you." "Okay!" I was excited to get an actual sword. I picked up the sword and swung it around when it slipped out of my hands and flew straight into the wall. "Oops!" I whispered. I walked over to the wall and pulled the sword out. That will be 57 silver miss", the auctioneer told me as I walked over to Sapph to get my backpack. "Here you are", I said as I handed him the money. "Goodbye!"

"San!!" I shouted with joy as I walked back into the inn, "Look what I just bought!" I walked around the inn to see San on the couch half asleep mumbling for me to shut up and that she'll look later. I gently tiptoed over to the couch, crept up onto the couch and started jumping. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!?" San yelled as she stole a glare at me so fierce I wanted to run for my life. "Look at my sword!!" I said with a huge smile on my face while she looked at me like I was deaf. She sat up, rapped the blanket around my feet and pulled. "AHH!" I screamed as I tumbled off the couch, "San you are sooo evil!!!" She couldn't hear me she had flipped over on the couch and fallen back asleep.

I took Sapphire outside and walked outside the gates following a road that a sign said headed to Dolannar and Shadowglenn. I looked off the road to see a rogue fighting a spider. I walked over to a tree stump, sat down, and watched as he swung both of his daggers toward the arachnid. He suddenly faded out and Sapphire let out a low warning growl. I stood up, looked around and stumbled towards my growling pet. Then I heard a loud whoosh and I turned around and screamed falling back as I saw the rogue behind me. I could feel my heart beating quickly as I looked up at the Night Elf. "Oh sure, just sneak up behind me and scare me half to death why don't ya" I yelled steaming mad at him for making me fall. "Whoa whoa, sorry…" "My name is Katalina, call me Kat. And your name?" I stared as I stood up with the help of my cat who was watching the conversation. "It's Inui, sorry for making you fall. I just couldn't resist sneaking up behind you." "Whatever", I whispered coldly as I turned around and started back to the road. I hopped onto Sapphire and was about to ride off when Inui called to me. "Wait, where are you going?" "I'm going to Dolannar", I stated not wanting to talk to him. "Do you even have any clue where that is?" "No idea but I can find it by myself"; I said blankly emphasizing the word myself. "Ok, your loss. I know every grass blade of this isle." He said kicking the corpse of the spider. "Good for you. I can figure my way around." I yelled riding off down the road.


End file.
